Everyday with Monsters and Souls
by Manga154
Summary: He never regained his reaper powers, he was never found by his predecessor or ever given the chance. With a new power that was at just the finger tips of his mother's people he stands tall and free. What happens when the problems of life come knocking and Ichigo must keep his head above the waves. {Everyday with Monster Girl X Bleach}
1. Chapter 1

1Bleach/Everyday.W.M.G.

'One year, sixty-three days, 7 hours, and 51 minutes.' Ichigo thought as he laid on his couch. It had been that long since he had lost his soul reaper powers from his fight with Azin. 'One year, forty-one days.' Ichigo didn't remember the hours or minutes but that was when he was given a gift, the awakening of his hidden powers, and reawakening of his hollow. Lifting his arm Ichigo looked at the small black cross the small black cross that hung from his wrist, it seemed so much like that of a Quincy's own cross with the exception of color, and possibly that could have been the only difference for all he knew, but he couldn't make a bow, or fire off hordes of deadly arrow shaped constructs of spirit energy. The Cross was definitely not a Quincy Cross as far was he could tell, but that's not to say the cross was useless. It had in fact been the reason his hollow had reawaken, and did give him the ability to see the dead again, but also gave him, what he considered the best power ever, the ability to bend reality. It wasn't something that made him go into a type of God Mode, and he couldn't actually use it in head on battle against Hollows, but it was a blessing for everyday life.

By picturing an object in his head he could, and using a hell of a lot of spirit energy, Ichigo could make it real he could make anything for anyone, not that he told anyone, not even hat 'n clogs knew. Sadly it wasn't from him not wanting to tell anyone, it's just that no one seemed willing to talk to him, mostly it was just his few friends who didn't originally know about the spirit world that stood by him, but even as time went on it was soon only Keago that really talked to him; but that had all but stopped since Ichigo graduated early (and the few rare times they saw each other on the street), or the girls that originally crowded around Orihime, that seemed to stock him.

As far as anyone knew Ichigo was only able to get the general direction of where a high level spirit, like Vice-Captain and above level wise, was and that was only thanks to the cross. He hadn't seen any of the Visards, excluding Lisa and Hachigen who came to check up on him every so often, he knew Shinji took up his old Captain's position, Love was back in the Kido Corps, and the others had joined back with their old squads. He hadn't seen any of the Shinigami since Rukia and his last talk.

It seemed though that Rukia wasn't done talking to everyone else. Ichigo knew that it was tanks to his overflow of Spirit energy that the people he was closet to became Spiritually aware, and Rukia was recruiting them for Soul Society.

Chizuru was actually one of his closest friends, something he never would have thought possible a year ago, and the two had bonded and became closer. He learned of why she had acted the way she did, an abusive divorced father and a feminist mother who threatened her with disownment when it came to her wanting a boyfriend. Chizuru learned of his fears and night terrors he gained from the war. His stories were the prime reason Chizuru had turned Rukia down when she was given the offer.

It was about a week after losing his powers that Ichigo had graduated from High School, all his extra free time had driven him crazy, and his father's insanity added to the fact that he couldn't (and didn't need to) sleep for more then one hour didn't help at all, this all had led to his current living arrangement. The first goal he had made was to get himself emancipated(and with a little underhanded tactics had also gained guardianship over his sisters), the second had been raiding his hidden accounts, almost every thug and gang banger want-a-be had at least 2,000¥(about $200 in USD) on them, and that was on the low-low end from the usual crowd he beat down, plus he usually took out eight to twelve guys a day during the week. Weekends could be anywhere from ten to twenty-three, about a week before he had been given Rukia's powers he hit a hideout with close to fifty members, ten of them got away, twelve of them surrendered the moment they saw him, and only a third of the remaining twenty-two were carrying, and only one of them was a good enough aim to even come close to hitting Ichigo, and was the first to be taken out.

After gathering his funds and waiting for all the paperwork to be finalized, Ichigo took a test for to gain a Drivers license and passed. It was as he shopped for for a car that Hat 'n Clogs had given him the cross, expecting Ichigo to regain his Shinigami powers back in full. His Shinigami powers didn't come back, the hollow did, along with his ability to feel Spirit Energy, and it had taken three days for him to accidentally discover his reality bending power.

It was a three days after his discovery and played around with it that he bought an old beat up American Jeep. Renting a storage unit to hide it he spent a month and a half using his ability to create the missing parts, using photos and videos from the Internet to figure out how to mentally craft them. After the week and a half it took to put all the little pieces of the missing parts together it only took a few days to install them. He had spent a few hours trying to paint it with his powers and after a few (many) failed attempts he had finally gotten it to be one continues color, military green.

The first time he drove it home his father had thrown a hissy fit about how he was suppose to be the one to get a new car, it was solved with the daily beat down Ichigo gave his father, which was seemingly becoming hourly when he was home. Yuzu was worried he would hurt himself in what she called "Shiny old death trap" and Karin had demanded to ride Shotgun. His father tried to stop them, saying how Ichigo didn't have a license, and with a flash of his open wallet Ichigo and Karin were riding down the street, Yuzu had staid behind to comfort their crying father.

It was a week after driving Karin around that Ichigo used some of his left over money to buy a plot of land just outside of Karakura town's city limits. With the lack of people living near him Ichigo was able to use his ability freely without restraint. He started by spending about a week total studying how to build a house from the ground up. After failing a few times in just trying to make a simple but complete cabin in the back edge of the large property he realized how out of his depth he truly was.

After studying on just the way to build a cabin step by step he was able to make one of moderate size. Pluming was something he actually had to call someone in for, and after a full week of nothing but raiding gangs outside of Karakura town was able to pay for a company to come out and run water, sewer, and electric to the edge of his property. He spent a full week and a half alongside the work crew, learning how everything was set up and put together. He spent the rest of that half week moving from company build projects to build projects to learn such things as heating, pluming and the other basics of house building.

Ichigo laid on his couch, having spent to much energy furnishing his house. 'The hotspring in the back was too much...' Ichigo growned, but in his mind knew that is was only the hardest because he saved to for last. 'Come to think about it, this is my first week actually living in the house.' He still needed to bring Karin and Yuzu to see it, 'plus Keago...' He hated to think the over emotional Keago had done anything to help him, but he had. 'Also Chizuru and and the other girls.'

He sat up and reached for his cell phone, a graduation gift from his little sisters, and sent out a mass text saying  
/Ichigo: Is anyone free today?/  
He was about to set the phone down when it started vibrating, and after checking who it was he couldn't repress a grunt of both amusement and annoyance, Keago was the first to reply.  
/Kego46: Icccchhhhiiiiggggooooooo!/  
Ichigo's eyes twitched, he wanted to punch Keago.  
/Ichigo1: How long have you been staring at your phone waiting for me to text?/  
The reply was instant.  
/Keago: Not long:)/  
Ichigo rolled his eyes as a new person joined the conversation.  
/Chizuru3: Yes, why?/  
Ichigo was about to reply when everyone else he texted came into the chat.  
/Yuzu K.: You actually used the phone!(^~^)/  
/Karin K.: We free why/

Everyone else replied yes that that they were free but wanted to know why.  
/Ichigo1: My house is finished and I wanted to show you guys, I would be picking you up in my car./  
Keago was the most expressive with his disbelief about both the fact he had his own house and his own car.

((So much so that the author has decided to skip skip it as it would take up too much time to write and take up way too much free space on my computer.))

/Ichigo1: so who wants to come?/  
Keago was the first to respond followed by Chizuru, and Yuzu who all texted the same answer,  
/:Me me me me me me me me((just add another hundred for Keago))  
/Karin: Sure call shotgun./  
Everyone else responded yes and gave their address for him to pick them up.

Ichigo looked at the clock he hung on the wall, it was only a little past 10am.  
/Ichigo1: I'm on my way./

He got off the couch and started making his way towards his garage, to prepare his Jeep. It was originally only meant for five to six people with plenty of room in the back for supplies, but whoever had it before him had modified both the back, to hold an extra row of seats and left a third of the original space for storage, and the gear shifter had been relocated to the dashboard so a third person could sit upfront.

'Keago is going in the trunk.' Ichigo thought as he picked up the third row seat and began to hook it up into the frame of the Jeep. He decided against putting the top on, seeing how much Karin had loved it and the wind would drown out Keago's voice. About to start the Jeep Ichigo checked the gas and cursed at the realization that he wouldn't have enough to pick everyone up and get back home.

Getting back out Ichigo opened the tank and proceeded to stick the palm of his hand up against the lip of the tank. He felt the cold gasoline that had been trapped inside the lip of the lid against his palm, and started to push his spiritual power into the explosive liquid. He envisioned gasoline poring from his palm and into the tank to fill it. His spirit power dropped by a tenth, not nearly as much as it had the first time he tried to fill the Jeep, and his palm began to warm. It wasn't even a full two minutes and Ichigo was already pulling out of his garage, on his way to pick up the closest person to him.

-POV change-

Chizuru didn't know what to expect really, her life had done a complete 180 and she didn't know where she stood. She no longer feared her father, as he was rotting behind bars for being the head conspirator in a plot to rob a bank outside of Karakura, thankfully the gang he had forced to join him had gone to the police with the information and her father was arrested and the gang was put on probation but rewarded by the bank (and Ichigo by him promising not to beat down its members as long as they didn't break any laws(not that Chizuru needed to know about that)) as hired security for the bank and its branches.

There was also her relationship with her mother. The two had always been somewhat close, not that fake TV closeness, but somewhat more along the line of distant friends. Then her whole life flips over, Orihime slapped her and pushed her away instead of hiding behind her attack dog, her eyes had looked just like her fathers for a moment before she walked away.

The relationship between her nether and herself started to deteriorate after that. The woman had always told her it was only a man who could hurt her like that, like her father. That realization of her mothers lie had opened so many doors.

Then Ichigo stepped thought one of those doors and into her life, she learned things she never would have believed, and thanks to that she avoided what could have been the biggest mistake of her life. She had come within a hairs length of accepting Rukia's offer of joining the other spiritually aware that Soul Society had been recruiting, and if a third of Ichigo's stories were true then she didn't want anything to to with them.

But that was no longer here nor there, it was in the past where it belonged and now she faced a much bigger dilemma, finding something to ware over to Ichigo's new home.


	2. Chapter 2

2Bleach/Everyday.W.M.G.

Say thanks to Bunny153539 for making me upload.

He knew he was going to regret it, he should have never even brought it up. At least Keago was trapped in the trunk space, Chizuru was riding shotgun, his sister Karin upfront with him between the two of them, and glaring at Chizuru every now and then. Yuzu was behind him talking to Ryō and Mahana about what his house would look like. Of course he had picked up two people that he hadn't expected to see any time soon.

Mizuho, Keago's older sister, was suppose to be studying architecture in China, but had been let go, like most of the school's student population, due to budget cuts and a Government collapsed scare from earlier in the year. But now she was sitting in the back back gossiping with his sister and the other girls while reaching back and hitting Keago every now and then. The other tag along was even more surprising, a person Ichigo had planned to never have to deal with again after she handed him his diploma, Miss. Ochi, or as she had asked to be addressed, Misato.

It turns out that Misato had been laid off, people were leaving Karakura faster then they were coming in, and class sizes had dropped with the number of students being pulled out by their families. She was currently working for the government, or so she calmed, he had never heard of M.O.N. before but he hadn't actually been paying much attention to the news, or the rest of the world for that mater, in the past year or so. Luckily there was only one person left to pick up, Michiru, she had started more of Chizuru's friend then his own.

Michiru had grown up from the shy girl she was when they were first introduced, and since being told about the battle that had taken over Karakura, she was much more lively now and more open about what she had wanted. He had been shocked when the small brown hair girl had given him an invitation to her birthday party, she had been terrified of him for years, and she had been more shocked when he had showed up, but she was happy.

He pulled up to the curb outside Michiru's home, this being only the second time he had been to the address, and thought about honking the horn. He didn't want to be anywhere near the house after the last time he had been there, he absolutely hated her father to the point where his own was a minor annoyance at best. The man was a slob, colder the Uryū's father, and he seemed to be eyeing Michiru during her eighteenth birthday was like how students had eyed Orihime. In the end it seemed he wasn't given a choice as Michiru came running out of the house, stumbling as she tried to get her shoe on right.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any underwear." She stated as she reached the Jeep. She took a moment to study it before putting her foot on top of a tire and pushed herself up and over the side. Mizuho grabbed her arm and helped haul the smaller girl over the edge. Ichigo didn't really pay attention to the girl trying to get in, her comment had set off red flags in his head. He decided that a month wasn't to early to give her her birthday present, he was giving Chizuru hers way too early as it was. When Michiru was finally in the Jeep and buckled in Ichigo put it in gear and pulled away from the curb.

The girls continued to gossip and guess on what Ichigo's house looked like, they ranged from a little wooden shack to a small castle. He ignored them all with his usual scowl, but that broke into a small grin every time he heard Keago's girly scream when his sister hit him for annoying her. When the left the residential district and trees became more common then houses their conversations slowed and when there were nothing but trees and the asphalt turned to dirt they stopped talking completely, even Keago had stopped talking. They continued to travel strait in silence before Ichigo made a sharp left around a large bolder, "Hold on." Ichigo warned everyone and was rewarded with Keago's girly scream when he asked "On to what?" and Mizuho hit him.

It was a slightly bumpy ride, Ichigo hadn't bothered to fix it after the construction crew laid the water, sewer and electric lines. There was a final bump and the road returned to asphalt, making the girls look over the edge of the Jeep to see the road. "Almost there." Ichigo announced as the Jeep passes under a red shrine archway, on either side what seemed like a thick wall of Pine Trees blocked off the view of the land around them. They traveled strait for less the a minute and the Jeep kept slowing, and soon the Pine tree fence stopped right before another red shrine entrance and soon after emerging the Jeep stopped completely and allowed the guests to see the home for the first time.

Ichigo leaned on the Jeep door, fully enjoying the stupefied looks on everyone face. Karin was the least effected, seeing how she had drawn quite a few of her ideas of what Ichigo's house should look like (the red shrine arches were her idea), but she was still as loss jawed as everyone else. Thinking it would be the only time he would ever see such expressions on their faces Ichigo pulled out his phone and took a picture, sadly, or luckily depending on how you look at it, the moment of Aww was broken by the only other male in the car.

"Hay! I want to see the house!" Seeing as only his arm would fit out the gap between the back of the seat and the lip of the trunk. Mizuho was the first to react and grabbed Keago's arm and twisted it. "SHUt Up!" With a sigh Ichigo got out and started to help the others out. Karin ignored him as she simply jumped out, Chizuru held onto him a bit longer then necessary, Yuzu jumped into his arms and began squealing about how amazing his house was, both Ryō and Mahana gave him questioning looks but took his hand as he helped them down. Mizuho waved his hand off as she jumped down but she did stop behind him and gave him a look of surprise and a bit of confusion, Misato seemed to be studying him as he helped her down but thanked him nun the less.

Michiru was the last to move, luckily everyone else was too busy looking at the house, she stood up on the seat with a playful smile, the hight advantage and the light wind did little to help her modestly in the short skirt she wore. He didn't look away at first, not thinking much of it, until he realized her earlier comment was quite literal. He turned his head to the side as he realized what he had been staring at was a pair of lips, he held out his hand to help her down but like Karin she jumped down, making Ichigo reach out to catch her and seeing everything. Michiru looked up at him, the playful smile seeming more of a predators as she raised a finger to her lips and made a shushing motion.

He kept his mouth shut and walked to the back of the Jeep, he rapped his fist on the lid before stepping to the left and opening the trunk. Keago jumped out, yelling Ichigo's name, and tried to grab him but flew right by Ichigo and into the dirt. Ichigo completely ignored Keago and walked towards the group of girls.

"You ready?" Karin was the only one to reply but only with a small nod. Ichigo took the lead and the girls fell in behind him, Keago was still getting off the ground mumbling about how unfair Ichigo was before rushing after everybody. As the group came closer their heads leaned back in attempt to see the whole three story "home", or as Chizuru and Ryō kept muttering under their breath "a Mansion." Ichigo opened the front door and stepped aside, the group nearly stampeded each other as they got into the house. 


End file.
